For the sake of economy, detergent products are frequently sold in bulk size containers, be it drums or cartons. Since the contents of such containers last for quite a while, it is important for the user, who is frequently a housewife, that the container be easy to handle and that its contents can be properly protected by an appropriate closing means which is, ideally, attached to the container so that it does not get lost, be misplaced or fall off.
From the standpoint of the manufacturer, it is important that, in meeting the user's needs, a solution is found which does not increase the cost in raw material or in manufacturing, filling or closing, to an unacceptable extent. Ideally, a solution should be found which decreases the cost of the existing containers.
Rectangular containers, which take least storage space before filling, during shipping, and in the trade, are well known in the art. Such rectangular containers equipped with an integrated handle are also well known and are generally referred to as carry-cartons. However, none of the known carry-cartons with integrated handle is equipped with a reclosing device which does not open through the weight traction of the contents of the carton when said carton is carried by its integrated handle after opening.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to form a carry-carton with an integrated handle, which is reclosable after opening and which remains closed when carried without an undue increase in cost versus presently used carry-cartons.